Our Souls Are Connected
by NanaStar-Fanfiction
Summary: Ciel ne supporte plus son majordome... Il ne supporte plus ses faux sourires, ses qualités, sa démarche, tout de lui ! Mais malgré tout, il éprouve une reconnaissance éternelle envers Sebastian, il lui a sauvé la vie, après tout... Par purs intérêts, certes, mais tout de même... Mais Ciel éprouve-t-il seulement de la reconnaissance à son égard ? Peut-être pas, finalement...
1. Prologue

_Bonjour! Je vous présente un nouveau de mes écrits! C'est la première fois que je poste sur le fandom de Black Butler, et vue qu'il existe des auteurs bien plus doué que moi, j'ignore si j'arriverais à attirer grand monde...surtout que, sans vouloir vous mentir, cette fic est un peu guimauve sur les bords! Pas trop non plus, bien entendue! Mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne plaise pas à tout le monde...Mais j'ai quand même pris un immense plaisir à écrire ce prologue et j'espère de tout cœur que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ^^_

* * *

_**\- Mais que vois-je? **__**Voilà un bien petit maître!**__ Fit une voix d'un ton sarcastique._

_Le ''petit maître'' en question contempla de ses yeux baignés de larmes l'étrange créature qui venait de la sauver d'une mort certaine. Le jeune garçon ne saurait dire si cette...chose était humaine. «C'est peu probable...» pensa le jeune homme. La pièce étant trop sombre, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le visage de la créature, la seul chose qu'il pouvait voir était deux orbes rouge brillant qui le fixait avec un certain... désir ? Non, c'était autre chose, quelque chose de plus intense encore...mais quoi donc ? _

_Cet être hors du commun l'intriguait au plus haut point. Il aimerait tant pouvoir se rapprocher de lui afin de voir à quoi il ressemblait, mais cela risque d'être compliqué, étant donné qu'il est enfermé dans une cage. Le garçon fut cependant sorti de ses pensées lorsque la voix rauque de la bête s'éleva:_

**_-Ton âme m'a invoqué...Ta délicieuse âme m'a appelé a l'aide...Elle était si attirante, si envoûtante, que je n'ai pas pu résister à son appel...dis-moi, quel est ton désir le plus cher ? Peu importe la nature de ton vœu, je l'exhausserais, mais seulement en échange de ton âme...Qu'en dis-tu? Es-tu prêt a faire un pacte avec moi, Ciel Phantomhive ?_**

_Le dénommé Ciel se demandait comment cette personne -si c'en était vraiment une- savait son nom...Mais pourquoi s'en soucier ? Cette mystérieuse créature venait de lui sauver la vie et maintenant, elle veut exhausser n'importe lequel de ses souhait. Il se moquait bien de perdre son âme. Il avait perdu tout ses repères, il n'avait plus de maison, celle-ci ayant périe dans un incendie, avec sa famille en plus...il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre ... Ciel prit donc son courage à deux mains, sécha ses larmes de sa manche souiller par son propre sang, puis répondit d'une voix légèrement cassée mais déterminée:_

**_-Oui, j'accepte de faire un pacte avec toi. Je veux venger l'honneur de ma famille, même si ça doit me coûter la vie!_**

_La bête ricana d'un rire sinistre._

**_-Alors qu'il en soit ainsi...je vais à présent sceller notre pacte._**

_Par la suite, Ciel entendit des bruits de pas. Il s'approchait de lui...Ciel serra nerveusement les barreaux de la cage, appréhendant la suite des événements...Mais il ne put penser ou dire quoi que soit, car l'une des mains de la créature saisie rapidement son visage. Par la suite, une atroce douleur venant de son œil droit le fit hurler. Quelque minutes après, la bête relâcha son visage. Ciel baissa la tête puis couvrit son œil meurtrie de sa main droite. Il n'arrivait même plus à ouvrir les yeux tant la douleur était insupportable. Comment ce fait-il que se soit si douloureux ? Que lui est-il arrivé? _

_**-Que m'as-tu fait, monstre ?!**__ Demanda l'enfant avec une voix qui ce voulait coléreuse._

_Le ''monstre'' ricana une seconde fois._

**_-Moi, un monstre ? Tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité, mais je suis tout autre chose...vois-tu, je suis un démon. Je viens du fin fond des Enfers._**

_Ciel déglutit. Un démon ? Il venait de faire un pacte avec un démon ? Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles...Ce serait-il fait avoir par cette bête ? Allait-il vraiment respecter le pacte qu'ils venaient de conclure ? Après tout, les démon sont réputés pour être de vils manipulateur...Toujours sans regarder le fameux être démoniaque, Ciel prit la parole:_

**_-Puis-je vraiment te faire confiance ? As-tu vraiment l'intention de combler tout mes désirs ?_**

**_-Bien sur, je suis prêt à tout pour goûter à ta formidable âme. Et puis tu sais, même en étant un démon, j'ai pour devise de ne jamais mentir à mes proie. _**

_**-Un démon qui ne ment jamais ? Impossible !**__ Dit en se moquant le jeune garçon._

**_-Tu verras, en me connaissant bien mieux que je ne dis jamais de mensonge. Mais pour l'instant...Je dois te sortir de là._**

_Le démon accompagna ses gestes à ses paroles: il saisit les barreaux de la cage et, au plus grand étonnement de Ciel, réussit à les écarter très facilement, permettant ainsi au jeune homme de sortir de cette maudite prison. Ciel ne perdit pas une seconde et sortit rapidement de sa cage. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux -la douleur étant moins intense- afin de voir une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il désirait découvrir: l'apparence de son sauveur._

_Mais il fut une nouvelle fois surpris: le démon avait une apparence humaine. Aussi surprenant que cela soit-il, il portait un costume de majordome. Ciel se retint de rire tellement la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était comique: il s'attendait à voir une bête féroce, laide et assoiffée de sang, et pourtant, il se trouvait devant un homme au sourire radieux et à la beauté incroyable! Ciel rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de penser. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?_

**_-Vous savez, Bocchan, mon apparence actuelle n'est pas ma vraie forme. _**

_Tiens, il le vouvoie maintenant? En plus, il a appeler Bocchan (qui veut dire ''jeune maître'' en japonais) ! Pourquoi est-il si courtois tout d'un coup ? Et puis aussi, pourquoi ne lui montre-t-il pas sa vraie forme ? Ce démon était si dur à cerner..._  
_Devinant que son nouveau maître se posait de nombreuses questions a son sujet, le démon dit en un petit sourire énigmatique:_

**_-Je répondrais à vos question quand le moment sera venu, jeune maître. Pour l'instant, nous devons quitter cet endroit...pour débuter votre quête de vengeance._**

Et c'est ainsi que tout avait commencé...Il nomma son démon de majordome Sebastian Michaelis. Cinq ans après cette rencontre, Ciel avait mûri, et était toujours à la recherche des gens qui ont trahi sa famille et qui ont souillé le blason des Phantomhive. Le jeune comte était en ce moment même dans son bureau, avec une pile de document à remplir posée devant lui.

Cependant, Ciel n'avait pas le morale de travailler car il était contrarié ces derniers temps...Non pas à cause de son travail, mais à cause de quelqu'un...Son majordome, pour être plus précis. Le comte se trouvait étrange ces dernier temps. Pourquoi ? Car il a remarqueé que Sebastian...l'obsédait. Oui, il était attiré par ce démon de majordome. Il n'arrivait pas a y croire lui même. Il avait fait cette constatation il n'y a que 3 jours de ça...

C'était un soir où Sebastian lui faisait prendre son bain, celui-ci c'était absenté un petit moments pour répondre au téléphone, il lui semble. Il avait attendu quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un énorme bruit d'explosion qui fit trembler les murs. Il savait déjà que c'était son abruti et inutile de chef cuisinier, Bard, qui avait sûrement dû faire exploser la cuisine, une fois de plus. Il était décider à sermonner Bard une bonne fois pour toute, car apparemment les nombreuses remarques de Sebastian ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il s'était donc levé de sa baignoire mais au moment ou il posa son pied au sol...il glissa.  
Mais, quand sa tête dut rencontrer le dur sol de la salle de bain, Sebastian, qui était revenu dans la salle d'eau, l'avait rattraper juste à temps. Mais à cet instant précis, le démon et le jeune comte s'étaient retrouvés dans une position quelque peu gênante. La tête de Ciel était collé au torse du majordome et les mains de son majordome étaient placés sur ses hanches -les mains du démon n'étaient pas très loin de ses fesses, par ailleurs-. Rien qu'à ce contact, le cœur du comte battait la chamade et ses joues c'étaient violemment enflammées. Il avait vite repoussé son majordome afin qu'il ne remarque pas son état. Voilà toute l'histoire.

Sérieusement, pourquoi devait-il être amoureux de lui ? Pourquoi ça ne peut pas être quelqu'un d'autres ? Mais bon, comme dirait sa défunte tante Angelina: « le cœur à ses raison que la raison ignore ».

Il savait bien que dans la société dans laquelle il vivait, un homme qui en aime un autre était très mal vu, mais il s'en contre fichait. Il ne croyait plus en Dieu -après tout, il lui avait enlever ses parents et il l'a abandonné au moment ou il avait le plus besoin de lui-, il n'était pas le moins du monde attaché aux traditions chrétiennes, alors il n'a strictement aucune raison d'avoir honte d'aimer un homme, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais hélas, il y a un petit détail qui l'attristait quelque peu, un détail qui réduisait en miettes toutes ses espérances: son majordome n'était attiré que par son âme, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il restait à ses côtés. Il n'était qu'un repas à ses yeux, Ciel le savait, il n'y avait aucun espoir, ses sentiments ne seront jamais réciproques...  
Mais au fond de son cœur, il gardait encore l'espoir de se faire aimer par ce diable qu'était son majordome...Oh oui, ce magnifique démon qui lui avait volé son cœur...

**-J'aimerais tant que tu t'intéresses à ma propre personne...J'aimerais tant que tu m'aimes en retour... Si seulement c'était possible...Je...Je ne suis qu'un misérable idiot! J'espère beaucoup trop...**Murmura tristement Ciel sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

**\- Puis-je savoir à qui sont adressées ces douce paroles, Bocchan?** Susura soudainement une voix malicieuse à l'oreille gauche du comte.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Chapter 1

_Voici la suite! C'est beaucoup moins guimauve que le prologue, enfin du moins je l'espère! XD je vais à présent répondre aux review que j'ai reçu précédemment:_

**_Haha: je te remercie pour ta review! ^^ Je suis contente de savoir que le chapitre t'a plu! Je m'excuse pour les quelque fautes que tu as pu rencontrer, mais je t'assure que je ferai de mon mieux pour ne plus en faire à l'avenir! En ce qui concerne mon rythme d'écriture, je vais essayer de poster un chapitre tout les week-end, mais je ne peux rien te promettre étant donner que je ne suis pas encore en vacances et que je vais bientôt passer le brevet blanc...Je risque de manquer de temps libre!_**

_Bref, sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le comte perd le contrôle!**

-Puis-je savoir à qui sont adresser ces douces paroles, jeune maître ?

Ciel eut un hoquet de surprise à l'entente de la voix suave de son majordome tout près de son oreille. Mais depuis quand ce fourbe est-il ici ?! Se pourrait-il que ce maudit démon ait entendu ce qu'il vient juste de dire ? Les joues du jeune comte prirent une belle teinte écarlate rien que qu'en y pensant. Si jamais son majordome l'avait entendue, il en mourrait probablement de honte. Il est le comte Ciel Phantomhive, bon sang ! Il ne pouvait se permettre de se dévoiler ainsi devant Sebastian, sa fierté et sa dignité en prendraient un sacré coup ! Il a déjà assez honte de ses sentiments amoureux comme ça, il est donc hors de question que ce démon de malheur en rajoute une couche en se moquant de lui ! Alors que Ciel était plongé dans ses réflexions, Sebastian s'était permit de se placer devant Ciel afin d'avoir une réponse concrète à sa précédente question, mais il vit la mine contrariée de son maître.

\- Jeune maître ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous êtes tout rouge...

Sur ces mots, Sebastian se pencha légèrement et posa sa main sur le front du jeune afin de s'assurer que celui-ci n'avait pas de fièvre. Mais ce geste, aussi innocent soit-il, sortit le comte de ses pensées et celui-ci rougit encore plus tout en repoussant d'un mouvement brusque la main de son majordome.

-Ne... Ne me touche pas Sebastian ! Je vais très bien... S'écria Ciel en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard suspicieux de son majordome.

-Permettez moi d'en doutez monsieur, car vos rougeurs ce sont accentuer, êtes-vous sûr de ne pas être malade ?

-Oserais-tu remettre en question la parole de ton maître ? Répliqua Ciel d'un ton menaçant. Au lieu de m'ennuyer avec tes questions stupides, va donc me faire un thé !

Sebastian mit sa main sur le cœur (s'il en a un...) et fit une légère révérence.

-Comme il vous plaira, My Lord. Mais si vous avez un quelconque problème, n'hésiter pas à m'en parler. Sur ce, je vais de ce pas vous préparer votre thé.

Sur ces mots, Sebastian se retira, laissant Ciel à ses sombres pensées...

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, on pouvait voir l'horloge du hall du manoir affiché 16h30. C'était l'heure du goûter pour Ciel. Celui-ci était toujours dans son bureau et attendait que Sebastian lui amène sa douceur bien mériter après trois heures de travail intensif. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser ! Il allait sûrement arrêter de travailler pour aujourd'hui, sinon il allait vraiment péter un plomb ! C'est à ce moment-là que Sebastian toqua à la porte. Ciel l'autorisa à rentrer.  
\- Voilà votre goûter monsieur, dit Sebastian en arrivant avec son chariot et en posant une assiette de tartelette aux citrons sur le bureau de Ciel, mangez bien !

Ciel prit sa fourchette à gâteaux et commença à manger sous le regard examinateur de son majordome. Regard qui commençait sérieusement à énerver Ciel ! Pourquoi donc Sebastian l'observait de cette manière ? Il avait un truc sur le visage ou quoi ? Il n'y a rien de plus dérangeant que de se faire observer pendant qu'on mange ! C'est insupportable !

-Sebastian ! Grogna Ciel en lançant un regard noir au sus-nommé. Qu'est-ce que ce regard ?

-Vous me cachez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas jeune maître ?

Ciel faillit s'étouffer avec sa part de gâteau. Mais qu'est que c'est que cette question ?! Aurait-il remarqué son trouble de ce matin ? Ciel pensa qu'il n'a vraiment pas été discret, sur ce coup-là... Pendant que Ciel pensait, le majordome démoniaque s'était approcher de son maître afin qu'il soit juste à côté de la chaise roulante de celui-ci. À ce moment précis, Sebastian osa tourna la chaise de son maître de manière à ce que leurs visages soit le plus proche possible. Cette proximité fit rougir Ciel jusqu'aux oreilles. Sebastian planta ses yeux écarlate dans ceux azur de son contractant et reprit la parole :

-Votre âme est troublée. Je peux le sentir. Et honnêtement, cela m'inquiète, car j'ai remarqué que vous avez de plus en plus de mal à dormir ces temps-ci... Vous êtes déjà très fragile à cause de votre asthme, monsieur. Il serait idiot d'empirer votre état de santé. Alors dites moi ce qui ne va pas afin que je puisse vous venir en aide, s'il vous plaît !

Vous savez quoi ? Pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, Ciel avait une folle envie de pleurer. Pas de joie, et encore moins de tristesses. Non. Il voulait pleurer de rage.  
Parce que l'homme dont il dépendait depuis maintenant trois ans, n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Ou presque. Seul son état de santé restait important aux yeux de ce démon de malheur. Et pourquoi à votre avis ?

-Monsieur ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? Bocchan ?

Pour le maintenir en vie. Mais surtout pas pour le bien de Ciel. C'est pour son âme. Et rien que pour son âme. Pas pour Ciel, mais pour le goût qu'aurait son âme à la fin du contrat. Sebastian n'en a rien à faire de lui... Il n'a aucune valeur à ses yeux. Et ça fait mal. Tellement mal. C'est pour cela que Ciel perdit son sang-froid à ce moment-là. Il se leva de sa chaise te gifla son majordome de toutes ses forces.

-LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE BON SANG ! SI MON ÂME NE TE SATISFAIT PLUS, TU N'AS QU'Á ALLER VOIR AILLEURS ! Hurla Ciel de toute sa colère. De toute façon... Je sais bien que... Je ne vaux rien... Absolument rien à tes yeux... Il n'y a que le goût de mon âme qui compte ! Et j'en peux plus, Sebastian ! J'EN AI MARRE, BORDEL !

POV Sebastian :

Je ne savais que dire au Jeune maître. J'étais abasourdi. Et encore, le mot est faible ! Pourquoi me disait-il tout cela maintenant ? Pourquoi est-il aussi enragé ? Et puis... Il se trompe sur toute la ligne ! D'où sort-il toutes ces... Toutes ces conneries ?! Il a toujours eu de la valeur à mes yeux ! Toujours, depuis tout ce temps... Devant mon manque de réaction, mon maître me contourna pour se diriger vers la porte.

-Monsieur, mais où allez-vous donc ?

-Je vais me promener en ville, j'ai le droit non ?! Me cria-t-il en se retournant violemment vers moi. T'avoir dans mon champ de vision, c'est insupportable pour mes nerfs !

-Attendez monsieur, laissez-moi vous accompagner ! Il va peut-être neiger ce soir, et il va bientôt faire nuit, ça peut être dangereux...

-NON ! Je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'à ce que je me sois calmé ! Je vais demander à May Lin de m'accompagner au centre ville...

-Bocchan...

-Ferme là !

Sur ces mots, le jeune maître sortit de la pièce, me laissant comme un abrutie au milieu de son bureau... Bon sang, comment on a pu en arrivée-là ?

Fin POV Sebastian :

POV Ciel :

Cela va faire dix minutes que j'étais dans le carrosse. C'est May Lin qui conduisait. Quant à moi, je regardais le paysage défiler devant mes yeux par la fenêtre. Quelle honte... Me dévoiler ainsi, devant un domestique ... Avoir utiliser un langage aussi vulgaire... C'est indigne d'un noble. Ça ne me ressemble pas du tout ! J'ai craqué... Je n'en peux plus de mes sentiments incontrôlables... Je l'aime tellement ce diable... Mon démon à moi... Celui qui m'a sauvé... Bon sang ! Il faut que j'arrête de pensée à ce majordome de malheur !

Le carrosse s'arrêta. Nous étions arrivés à Londres. Étant donner que nous sommes en hiver, il fait déjà nuit à cette heure-ci. May Lin vint m'ouvrir la porte et je descendis du carrosse.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je vienne, Bocchan ? Vous pouvez vous perdre avec toutes cette foule !

-Il me semble avoir été clair May Lin. Je veux me balader seul... Attends-moi ici. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Comme vous voudrez... Dit tristement la jeune servante.

Sur ces mots, je m'engageai dans une allée remplie de magasin d'habit et de couture. Ces futilités sont sans intérêt à mes yeux. Si Lizzy était là, elle aurait dévalisé tous les magasins de vêtements, ça, c'est certain ! Je vadrouillais çà et là, jusqu'à ce que je m'engage dans une ruelle sombre. Il n'y avait pas un chat, mais je m'en moquais. Au moins, j'étais seul... Comme d'habitude. J'ai toujours été seul. Et je le serais toute ma vie. Jusqu'à la fin...

Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un me prendre par les épaules. Paniquer, je tentai de me dégager, mais l'inconnue posa sa main sur ma bouche. J'essayai de crier, mais un chiffon étouffait ma voix ! Une odeur nauséabonde traversa mes narines... Et je perdis connaissance.

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour! Euuuh...Il y a quelqu'un? Quoi? Vous m'avez tous oubliez? Ah oui, c'est vrai que ça va faire quelque temps déjà que je n'ai plus pointé le bout de mon nez...Bon, pour ceux qui s'inquiétait (si il y en a! XD), je suis toujours en vie et en bonne santé! Et je ne reviens pas les mains vide! Voici le 2eme chapitre de "Our souls are connected"! Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps! Mais bon, le chapitre est là, c'est déjà pas mal, alors ne m'en voulez pas trop! Maintenant que j'ai présenté mes excuses, je vais répondre aux review que j'ai reçu de votre parts:

**Haha**: Pour commencer, je te remercie de toujours être à l'appel, tes review me font énormément plaisir! :) je suis également ravie de savoir que je n'ai pas fait Ciel trop OOC, car j'avais vraiment peur que sa réaction soit trop excessive par rapport à son caractère d'origine...Effectivement, c'est très bête de sa part, mais je voulais tellement faire un retournement de situation qu'il fallait bien inventer tout ce charabia! X)

**RomiDi**: Merci beaucoup, en espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant! ^^

**Lalala1995**: *prends peur* Voilà chef, vous êtes servie, alors ne me frappez pas s'il vous plait! ToT

Voilà, ça, c'est fait! Mais avant de commencer votre lecture, j'aimerai vous informez que dans ce chapitre, il y a un personnage opposant _**créé par mes soins**_ qui va faire son apparition! En espérant qu'il vous plaise! :)

* * *

Ciel sortait peu à peu de sa torpeur. Il avait des courbatures extrêmement douloureuses et il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Une corde était attachée à ses mains ainsi qu'à ses pieds. Le comte était assis sur un fauteuil en cuir blanc. Il se trouvait dans une pièce puant le renfermé. Il ignorait tout de l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais une chose est sûre, il n'est pas dans sa chambre... Que diable lui est-il arrivé ? Il avait du mal à s'en rappeler... Et puis il avait si mal à la tête ! Il fut soudainement sorti de ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un pénétra dans la pièce.

-Oh ! Je vois que vous êtes réveillé, mon cher comte !

C'était une femme... Elle portait une longue robe blanche et avait les cheveux châtains coiffer avec un chignon. Sa voix ne lui était pas familière... Qui était-elle ? Telle était la question que Ciel voulait poser, mais sa bouche était scellée avec un chiffon ! Étant dans l'incapacité de parler correctement, il n'eut d'autres choix que d'écouter les paroles sarcastiques de la mystérieuse femme.

-Je suppose que vous faites moins le fier maintenant ! Si vous saviez comme je jubilais à l'idée de vous arracher ce sourire arrogant de votre visage ! Cela va faire des mois que je vous observe, surveillant tout vos faits et gestes, attendant le bon moment pour vous attaquer... Oh, mais suis-je bête ! Vous ne me connaissez pas encore... Permettez-moi de me présenter ! Je me nomme Adriana Venere, la femme d'Azzuro Venere, l'homme que tu as tué il y a un an déjà ! Je suis une tueuse à gage professionnelle, tout comme mon défunt mari ! Et sache que si je t'ai amené ici, c'est pour te faire payer ce que tu as fait à mon amour !

Il se souvenait de tout ce qui s'était passé avant son réveil à présent, il comprit également que c'était Adriana qui l'a attaqué dans la ruelle déserte où il s'était aventuré, dans le centre-ville ! Cette femme avait soif de vengeance... Tout comme lui, en faite. Il se souvenait d'Azzuro Venere, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un membre de la famille Ferro voudrait venger ce crétin de bandit ! Mais il ne pouvait nier le fait que s'il est coincé ici en ce moment même, c'était entièrement de sa propre faute... S'il avait accepté que Sebastian l'accompagne au centre-ville, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Il s'est conduit comme un enfant, c'est le cas de le dire ! Il devrait peut-être faire appel à son majordome à l'aide du pacte, mais... Il n'avait aucune envie de lui faire face après leur dispute, car il sait très bien que Sebastian exigera des explications par rapport à son comportement brutal... Que faire ? S'il ne fait pas appel à Sebastian, Adriana va le réduire en charpie !

\- Oh, mais ne t'en fais pas gamin, je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite. Oh que non ! Ce serait trop facile ! Avant toutes choses, je vais te torturer ! Oui ! Je vais tellement te faire mal que tu me supplieras d'arrêter !

C'est qu'elle est sadique en plus ! Ça leur faisait un deuxième point commun... Soudain, Adriana s'approcha rapidement de Ciel, le prit par les cheveux et le traîna par terre jusqu'à la sortie de la pièce.

-Allez, direction la salle de torture ! Je vais te faire regretter d'être né, mon mignon !

Si Ciel avait pu, il aurait sûrement éclaté de rire ! Il regrettait depuis bien longtemps d'être né, pauvre sotte ! Ce n'est pas une séance de torture qui le fera souffrir ! Il a enduré bien pire que ça durant toute sa vie ! Jamais il ne se mettra à genoux devant cette catin ! Jamais ! Sa dignité en dépend ! Et il ne fera pas non plus appel à Sebastian, il va trouver un moyen pour se sortir de ce pétrin... Seul.

POV Sebastian :

Je venais juste de finir le dessert pour le repas de Bocchan à savoir un framboisier, que je mis au frai en attendant l'heure du dîner. L'horloge de la cuisine affichait 19h30. Bocchan ne devrait pas tarder, je dois me hâter de préparer la table pour le repas de ce soir. En deux temps, trois mouvements, j'étais dans la salle à manger. Alors que je mettais la table pour le dîner de monsieur, je vis May Lin courir vers moi en pleurant. Elle se jeta dans mes bras en criant un grand "déééssoolleerr".

-May Lin ?! Mais calme toi enfin ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Et aussi... Où est le jeune maître ?!

-Paaardooonnn Sebastian-san ! Snif ! je...je... Bocchan a disparu ! J'ai perdu de vue le jeune maître !

-Quoi ? Mais comment cela se fait-il ? Tu étais censé le surveiller May Lin !

Le ton que j'ai employé était menaçant. May Lin le sentit et s'empressa de s'écarter de moi. Cette idiote de servante...Elle n'est d'aucunes utilités décidément ! Si je le pouvais, je lui arracherais la tête...

-Je suis désolé ! Je vais tout vous expliquer ! Monsieur ne se sentait pas bien, il avait l'air contrarié...Il avait besoin d'errer dans la ville tout seul. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il m'a dit. J'ai insisté pour l'accompagner, car il est de mon devoir de surveiller les moindres faits et geste de mon maître afin d'éviter qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais il m'a crié dessus et j'ai donc décidé de lui obéir... Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui tenir tête, vous savez. Alors j'ai attendu son retour dans la calèche. Mais après une heure d'attente, il n'était toujours pas revenu, il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il n'en n'aurait pas pour longtemps. Je l'ai donc cherché partout, j'ai fais trois fois tout le tour du centre-ville, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé ! Je suis donc revenue ici afin d'appeler la police, pour lancer un avis de recherche...

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. C'est moi qui vais m'en charger. Tu en as assez fait comme ça. Reste ici et explique la situation aux autres domestiques. Je ramènerais monsieur dans moins d'une heure. Attendez mon retour et n'appeler surtout pas la police.

May Lin voulut me retenir, mais je lui lançai un regard meurtrier. Elle se ravisa et se hâta d'aller avertir les autres. Quelle... Non mais franchement, quelle conne cette femme ! Non seulement je suis énervé contre May Lin, mais également envers Bocchan. Il avait quelque chose contre moi aujourd'hui, je l'ai sentie, mais de là à refuser que je l'accompagne pour sortir... Une fois que je l'aurais retrouvé, je lui ferais passer un sale quart d'heure ! Je sais où il se trouve grâce au pacte... Il ne peut pas m'échapper ! Il pourrait s'enfuir à l'autre bout du monde s'il veut, je le retrouverai en quelques minutes ! Je sortis du manoir rapidement et courut à la vitesse de la lumière à travers les arbres. Bocchan se trouve dans le quartier de Kensington. Je dois le trouver et vite. Il faut que l'on discute lui et moi... J'ai des choses à lui dire. Et lui aussi à quelque chose d'important à me dire. Je le sais, mais je dois savoir quoi. J'ai horreur qu'il me cache des choses. Il est à moi. Je dois tout savoir sur lui, il ne peut rien me cacher ! Pas tant que notre pacte nous lie ! Je dois me dépêcher !

Fin POV Sebastian :

POV Ciel :

-Hnng ! Gémis-je alors que le fouet en cuir d'Adriana s'abattit une énième fois sur mon dos saignant.

\- Alors ? Comme est-ce ? Ça fait mal pas vrai ? Dis-le que tu souffres, sale gosse ! Pourquoi tu ne hurles pas ? ALLEZ, CRIE DE DOULEUR, SALE MERDEUX !

J'étais en ce moment même suspendue au-dessus du sol, nu, avec des chaînes qui était attaché autour de mes poignets. Adriana était derrière moi en train de me fouetter le dos. Du sang coulait de mes plaies et des gouttes s'écrasait au sol. Cette femme me hait, tout comme je hais ceux qui m'ont souillé il y a trois ans... Nous étions très semblables au final. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pense, ses coups de fouet ne me font pas si mal que ça... Il y a longtemps que je ne ressens plus la douleur. Adriana ricana une seconde fois en me fouettant encore une fois. Soudain, elle me tira les cheveux en arrière et me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Je sais que tu as mal... Alors dis-le !

Je ricanai.

-Vas te faire foutre, sale garce ! Je ne crierais pas devant toi ! Jamais !

Elle me gifla violemment. Mais contre toute attente, elle défit mes chaînes. Une fois libérer, je retombai violemment au sol. Je n'avais plus la force de bouger. Ni de réfléchir. Je ne savais même pas si je devais appeler Sebastian ou non... Bon sang !

-Tu ne m'amuses plus, gamin ! Je pense que je vais en finir maintenant !

Elle sortit un revolver cacher dans sa poitrine, vérifia s'il est chargé, s'accroupit devant mon corps meurtrit et pointa l'arme sur ma tempe.

-J'espère que Dieu te brûlera en Enfer pour ce que tu as fait à Azzuro ! Je vais venger son honneur !

-Son honneur, tu dis ? Il n'a pas d'honneur, ton crétin de mari !

-TAIS-TOI !

Elle me frappa le crâne à l'aide de son revolver. Le coup m'ayant presque assommer, ma vue n'était pas stable. Tout ce que je voyais était flou et mes oreilles sifflaient. Adriana me tira les cheveux pour replacer son arme sur mon front. Alors... C'est la fin ? Je vais mourir ici ? Impuissant ? Sans avoir pu m'expliquer avec Sebastian ? Sans avoir pu lui offrir mon âme ? Sans avoir pu lui avouer ce que je ressentais pour lui ? Sans avoir pu me venger de ceux qui ont tué mes parents ?

-J'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps... Adieu, Ciel ! L'heure de ton jugement à sonner !

Je fermai les yeux... Puis elle tira.

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
